objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIPP Fanfic "Hinting" Book 3
Book 3: Secrets of the storm Prologue The shining half moon painted the endless plains a bright ivory as it glowed in the star-dappled sky. One house made a dot in the grassy plains. Inside was a lonely object, who didn't mind having no company. He slept calmly on his bed when something knocked on his door. When he opened it, he saw no one. Then, he saw a single object, its shape somewhat round. The two objects stood in silence until the one outside spoke up. "Have you seen her?" The object asked. "Who?" Said the one at the door. "Her. I know I hated her for what she kept from me, but I want to know if she is okay." "Nobody lives with me, sir, but if you explain more I might be able to help." "I wish her child knew who her parents were. If she knew, though, trouble would be caused." "That's sad." "I feel terrible; I'm the father." "Well, I don't really know about it, but I believe you can still find them both." "Thank you for your time." The outside object closed the door and went out of sight before the other one could say more. The once again alone object went back to sleep. He hadn't had a visitor in a while. The last one he had died despite his care. He remembered feeling untrustworthy, and now here he was unable to help a sorry father. He went back to sleep in sadness. During the night, he had a dream. The object heard voices of a group of people, but he didn't know them. "I hope it doesn't rain." "We all do. Keep going." "Hey, wait a minute." That was all the object could hear before the dream faded away and he woke up in the morning. Wondering what his dream meant, he went for a stroll outside. The December air was cool and still. The object couldn't think of any reason he had that dream at all. It was forever since he had friends. He took one glance at the freezing lake before he walked back to his home. Whatever this dream meant for him, it must've been important. Chapter 1 (December 10th, 1996) Firey watched as the sun hovered above the horizon of the grasslands. Leafy stood by him, looking uninterested in the sunrise. The other three with them sat down, tired from walking for a long time. It hasn't rained for a few weeks, but the weather hinted of snow, soon to come. Already had ice formed in chunks on the grass, and Firey hated it. As soon as Teardrop, Ice Cube and Leaf stood up, they traveled again. They haven't eaten in a while, but nobody complained. They have trekked the grasslands for weeks, but have found no one else. They all went through the grasslands as the day progressed. Since they all had walked for so long, no one cared about entering the burnt forest. There were few ashes still around on the forest floor, and small trees sprouted up like weeds. By the time they all noticed, they still didn't care. Clouds started covering the sky again, making the dark forest even darker. Firey briefly looked up in fear. "Guys..." "What? Oh. Let's hide under this tree here." So they did. Raindrops fell one by one, plopping silently on the thin grass in the forest. Firey was tempted to lean on the tree to stay far from the rain, but he knew it would set on fire if he did. They all circled around the tree like a ring. The rain got harder, and Firey felt bits of pain as the rain caused splashes close enough to him to reach him a little. The five heard thunder in the distance, and almost jumped when lightning flashed, thunder crashing after it. The five objects ran through the forest, staying under trees as long as possible. Leaf and Leafy had to help Firey, due to the rain weakening him. The rain was starting to hit the ground like glass marbles as they fell from the dark sky. The wind rustled the scarlet-to-gold trees, blowing their leaves off violently. Lightning struck a tree very close to them as it briefly lit the sky. The tree almost crushed them as it fell to the ground, unable to set fire because of the rain. Fiery almost stops running, and rather than being helped, Leaf and Leafy were more of holding him. "C'mon, Firey..." Leaf urged. "We'll find somewhere soon, keep going." Firey only moaned in return. He couldn't walk much longer. To make things worse, the rain started to freeze into hail, making it even more deadly for Firey. He was pretty much being carefully held by the arms by Leafy and Leaf. They were now headed for vast amounts of snow. Soon there was the crunch of snow beneath them, and the howling of a furious blizzard. Firey was unconscious, being completely held by Leafy and Leaf. Teardrop and Ice Cube were at the front, try to get the other three to know where to go. They all walked on ice and struggled to keep their balance. When they crossed the frozen lake, Leafy and Leaf were starting to get supported by Teardrop and Ice Cube. The blizzard shortened their vision to a mere few meters. They all heard a crack in the ground, followed by noises of breaking. The ground was breaking right below them! They all fell into the hole and into the caverns in it. There were no walls around the hole, meaning no way to get back up. Leafy and Leaf moved from the opening and put Firey below the ground through chattering teeth. "C- c'mon, F- Firey. Get up, please!" Firey did not respond, but still showed signs of life. Teardrop and Ice Cube looked around in the cave, and saw a continuing path. Leaf looked, too, so only Leafy was with Firey. Leafy stared at him, hoping he would live. She never cared about him this much. Firey opened his eyes, giving Leafy a flood of relief. Leafy helped him stand up. "Yes! You're okay!" "D- don't worry about me. I'm fine..." Leafy and Firey turned to where the other three objects looked. The dark cave never branched, but seemed to never end. They walked through the cave. After going through the single tunnel, they entered an even bigger underground space. Two paths ran around the edges of a steep drop. Water was rushing at the bottom, creating a simple ambience. The paths were just think enough to stay on. Four of them did not worry, but Firey was uneasy. "I'm not that good at balancing..." He stated. "Just hold my hand if you need to." Leafy responded. They continued until they reached the end. There was another opening that led in the same direction. Here, the cave was still large, and rushing water that ran there was what caused the river at the bottom of the drop. Small stalactites hung from the ceiling like spikes. While they were traveling, they encountered a two-way branch from the cave. They walked into the smaller one first. Leaf stepped forward ahead of everyone else just to find a dead end. "Looks like we go the other way." Leafy concluded. "Trapped here too?" An eerie voice called out. The five turned to the voice of the sound. A can stood in front of them, scrawny yet calm. "I know you're all surprised. I am Canny. I haven't seen the surface in a long time, but every night I gaze at the stars." "Wait, what?" Leaf asked. "I understand if you think I'm crazy. Only one could truly know about what I'm saying. I know the way out, but it's risky. " "Well, where?" "Follow me. " The five followed Canny out of the dead end and into the other route. For a while, it was an endless plain tunnel. After a while, more and more water surrounded the sides, making Firey weary. The cave branched several times, sometimes leading to where they were before. Canny seemed to be as lost as they were. Leaf did not like this. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" "Of course." "Yeah, okay. " Everyone could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice, but Canny didn't respond. They continued for several minutes, turning various directions that seemed to lead to a place where they've already been. Suddenly, Canny froze. The other five objects looked ahead of her, but they didn't see why she stopped. Finally, she turned around. "That isn't good..." "What isn't good?" Leaf questioned. "We have to run." Panic struck them as Canny started running through the tunnels. The other five couldn't tell what was going on, but they ran without hesitation. The only sound that could be heard was the constant footsteps against the tunnel floor. Nobody bothered to ask what the problem was. Soon, they heard the rush of water. Canny led them to a huge and very long tunnel, with twilight sparkling the water. Again, there was a steep drop between the two, and crossing would be very difficult. "This is the way out?" Firey was screaming as if there was a loud noise. "Yes, but we have to hurry. I think the tunnels are collapsing!" Everyone gasped in fear upon hearing her news. Water fell to the bottom of the hole as they carefully balanced on the side. Firey wasn't very good at balancing, so Leafy had to help him. The tunnels started trembling and the ceiling bore small cracks. They slowly sped up. At the other side was more water, going down a pathway that seemed endless. Now they could almost feel the water rushing around them. To be continued... Do not edit this page. This is a story done only by me (Purnurnurnz) for fun. UPDATE: It's all nonsense! IT'S NOTHING BUT NONSENSE! Nonsense. Nonsense! NONSENSE!!!Category:BFDI